Changes
by Paul Matthews
Summary: When Lexi changes for the better new friendships are made, new opportunities are opened, and a surprise will change her life forever. (Lexi and Paisley friendship story. Rated T for some harsh language.)
1. Forgiveness

**A/N: Here I am again with another ANT Farm story. This one is not a Folive story. It is a friendship story about Lexi and Paisley with a unique twist. This is a "what if" story. It is a look at what would happen if Lexi stopped being mean and if Paisley was only pretending to be dumb. It is a different way of viewing things, so I know some of you might see this as OOC, but I hope you can keep an open mind. So for the brave and the bold, venture with me into the world of possibilities…and enjoy!**

**I do not own ANT Farm. That belongs to Disney.**

**Chapter 1: Forgiveness**

Dr. Sandy Roland, Child Psychologist, was sitting at her desk, going over some notes on her next patient. She had only been seeing this girl for a few weeks now, but she was seeing definite improvement. On the sheet in front of her she had written, "I believe that Lexi has created the 'Mean Girl' persona as a defense mechanism to avoid letting anyone get too close to her emotionally. She is plagued by trust issues stemming from past abuse. She covers up deep seeded self esteem issues with feigned narcissism. However, our sessions seem to be helping. She has shown genuine guilt over how she treats others, especially her best friend Paisley. (See patient file: Paisley Houndstooth)"

Paisley had also been Dr. Roland's patient for years; a fact that Lexi had no idea about, which was how Paisley wanted it. As Dr. Roland looked through Lexi's file she started to make a note at the bottom of one page.

"I wonder if Lexi even realizes...," she started to write, but then changed her mind and erased it.

It was a thought that she had often, but patient confidentiality prevented her from bringing it up to Lexi. She became lost in her thoughts until a knock on her door snapped her out of it.

"Come in," Dr. Roland said.

The door opened and in walked a young blonde girl in a Giants baseball cap and comically large sunglasses.

"Lexi, I keep telling you that you don't have to come in disguise. I adhere to strict confidentiality," Dr. Roland said in frustration.

"Yeah, well I'm not taking the chance of being seen. I don't want word going around school that I'm seeing a shrink!" Lexi replied as she sat down and removed the disguise.

"Your secret is safe with me, and by the way, most of us don't like being called shrinks," Dr. Roland said with a smile.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Is that a new hat?"

"Yeah, Daddy bought it for me at the Giants game. I took your advice and spent time with him that didn't involve shopping," Lexi responded with a warm smile.

"How did it go?"

"It was nice. It made me realize that we hadn't done something like that in years. Not since before...," Lexi started to say, but broke off apprehensively.

"It's okay Lexi, we don't have to talk about that now if you don't want to."

Lexi didn't respond; she just smiled and leaned forward with her hands wrapped around her knees.

"So, how has school been since we last spoke?" Dr. Roland continued.

"Okay I guess. I broke up with Dave."

"So soon? Why?"

"I don't know. It seems like with all my dating relationships I just get bored with the guy after awhile, so I just move on," Lexi replied a little embarrassingly.

"Why do you think that is?"

"I don't know. I just haven't found the right person I guess," Lexi said without any conviction.

Dr. Roland stopped to make a note in Lexi's file at this point. Apparently something Lexi had said had caught her attention.

"How has your relationship with Paisley been?" Dr. Roland continued.

"Better I guess. I've been trying to be nicer, but she frustrates me!"

"How so?"

"She still insists on acting dumb. I know she isn't dumb and I don't know why she always acts that way. When we were kids she used to make better grades than me. The only reason she was held back a grade is because she's dyslexic! This whole dumb act started a few years ago, but any time I try to bring it up, she acts like she doesn't know what I'm talking about. But that's not the worst part!" Lexi said, hanging her head in shame.

"What is the worst part?"

"I take advantage of her!" Lexi said and then began to cry. "I know she isn't dumb, yet I treat her like she is! I tear her down to make myself look better! I'm worried that it's my fault she acts the way she does, but I'm so caught up in being popular that I keep doing it!"

Lexi reached for a box of tissues in an attempt to regain her composure before continuing.

"I always tell her in private that I don't mean those mean things, but that doesn't make it okay! Sometimes I wonder why she even wants to be my friend!" Lexi said through her tears as her body began to shake with sobs. "What's wrong with me!? It's like I'm becoming a monster!"

"You're not a monster Lexi. You're a sweet girl. You've shown me that over the last few weeks. How you act at school isn't the real you. What you've shown me is the real you. I think it's time the world saw the real Lexi Reed again," Dr. Roland said soothingly.

"The real Lexi is weak," Lexi said without looking up.

"You're not weak Lexi."

"It isn't as simple as flipping a switch. I've spent years convincing everyone that I'm little miss perfect! I've lived this lie for so long that I don't even know who I am anymore! I treat people poorly because I'm afraid if they get too close they will see what a phony I am! I'm not perfect. I'm not better than everyone else. I'm not even the prettiest! Paisley is so much prettier than I am, yet I don't think I've ever told her that!" Lexi cried and then broke into uncontrollable sobs.

"I never said it would be simple, but there are steps you can take in the right direction," Dr. Roland said gently.

"Like what?"

"The next time you see Paisley I want you to tell her what you just told me. Let her know what she really means to you."

"Okay...I will. What are the other steps?"

"In order to end this lie you've been living you need to make amends with those you've hurt."

"All of them!?" Lexi asked in fear.

"As many as you can, but don't be discouraged if not all of them are accepting. Also remember to make amends with yourself. Learn to forgive yourself for what you have done and you will begin to heal."

The whole drive home Lexi contemplated Dr. Roland's words. How could she forgive herself when most of the time she hated herself? Also, how would she make amends with people who hated her? She couldn't come up with a definitive answer, but she knew she had to at least make amends with Paisley as soon as possible.

When she got home her mom greeted her with a hug and a smile.

"How did it go sweety?" her mom asked.

"It went well Mom."

"Do you think these sessions are helping?"

"Yeah Mom, they really are," Lexi said with the best smile she could muster.

"Your Father and I are worried about you. That's why we sent you to Dr. Roland. We love you very much," her mom replied lovingly.

"I know Mom and I love you and Dad too. I'm glad you sent me to her."

Her mom stepped back and gave her such a motherly look of concern that Lexi almost started crying again

"Mom, can Paisley spend the night tonight?" Lexi asked for a change of subject.

"Sure honey, as long as it's okay with her parents."

"Thanks Mom," Lexi said as she headed upstairs to call Paisley.

When she called Paisley's cell it went straight to voicemail, causing Lexi to sigh in frustration.

"Hi! This is...Paisley! I'm not here right now. I mean I'm here NOW, but I won't be here then...when you call. So leave a message after the beepy thingy!" her voicemail message said.

"Paisley! This is Lexi. Did you forget to charge your phone again? Call me when you get this. I want you to spend the night tonight," Lexi said, trying not to laugh at her message.

Lexi only had to wait thirty minutes for her to call back, but it seemed like forever.

"Sorry, I couldn't find my charger," Paisley said when she called.

"Was it plugged into the wall?" Lexi asked.

"Yeah! How did you know?" Paisley asked in astonishment.

"Lucky guess. Now are you coming over?"

"Of course! I'm getting ready right now!" Paisley said excitedly.

"Cool, and Paisley..."

"Yeah?"

"I...um...," Lexi started to say, but the words caught in her throat.

"Are you okay Lexi?" Paisley asked concernedly.

"Yeah, I just can't wait for you to get here. That's all."

"Aww, I can't wait either!"

Paisley arrived twenty minutes later with a suitcase in one hand, a makeup case in the other, and a wide smile.

"I brought nail polish so we could do each others nails!" Paisley said as she walked in.

"Sounds fun. Lets go up to my room," Lexi replied nervously.

When they arrived Paisley began to unpack her stuff with an air of excitement. Lexi didn't want to ruin her mood, but if she put off what she had to do she would lose her nerve.

"Wait Paisley, we need to talk. Please," Lexi said.

"What's wrong Lexi?" Paisley asked as she sat on the edge of the bed.

Lexi tried to speak, but the words were failing her. She opened and closed her mouth multiple times while Paisley looked worried. Finally Lexi fell to her knees in front of her and started crying.

"I'm so sorry Paisley!" Lexi cried.

"For what?"

"For everything! For how I've been treating you! I don't know why I've become so mean! I'm sorry for calling you dumb, because I know you're not dumb and I don't understand why you act that way! If it's because of me then I'm so sorry I made you feel that way. I don't deserve your friendship. You are a better and more beautiful person than I could ever be! Can you ever forgive me?"

Paisley bounded off the bed and wrapped her arms around Lexi as she began to cry as well.

"Of course I forgive you! And you do deserve my friendship! I always knew you never meant those mean things. You were just trying to protect your reputation, so I went along with it! I know how much being popular means to you, so I did anything I could to help you...even if it meant dumbing myself down so the focus was on you," Paisley cried.

"What!? Why!? You don't have to tear yourself down to build me up! Why would you do that!?"

"When we were little I watched you go through a really dark time. I was worried I was losing you. When you finally came out of it you were different. You were determined to be popular. I was so afraid of losing you to the darkness again that I decided to do whatever I could to help you. Besides, everyone already treated me like a dumb blonde because of my dyslexia, so why not give them what they want?" Paisley said in shame.

Lexi was stunned for a moment. She saw Paisley in a whole new light and she felt even more horrible.

"My god! What have I done!? I'm so sorry I ever made you feel dumb! What good is saving me from darkness if you lose yourself in the process!? I'm not worth it!" Lexi exclaimed.

"Stop that! You are too worth it!" Paisley yelled, catching Lexi off guard. "Oh Lexi, what happened to you when we were younger? What caused that darkness to begin with?"

"I...wish I could tell you, but I'm not ready. I promise I will tell you when I am," Lexi replied.

"And I promise you that I will stop acting dumb," Paisley said and then hugged Lexi.

"Thank you. I don't care if I'm popular if it means you have to be someone you're not. It was too much work anyway," Lexi said with a laugh.

The two of them held each other for awhile and just cried. It felt good to Lexi, as if a huge weight had finally lifted.

"If you can change, then so can I. From here on out I'm going to stop being so mean," Lexi said and Paisley's face lit up.

"You mean it Lexi?"

"Of course! And B-T Dubs, you had everyone fooled into thinking you were dumb for years. Your acting skills are so good you could be an ANT!"

"Do you really think so?" Paisley asked in surprise.

"I know so, and next time there's a play, you're going for lead," Lexi replied.

"But you usually go for lead!"

"It's your turn to be the popular one Paisley. You've sacrificed so much for me. Now I see some fingernails that need painting," Lexi said as she stood and helped Paisley to her feet.


	2. Amends

**A/N: I do not own ANT Farm. That belongs to Disney.**

**Chapter 2: Amends**

Lexi and Paisley stood outside the school that Monday morning, too nervous to step inside. They had promised each other that they would change, but that meant stepping out of the comfort zones they had spent years creating. They were on the cusp of their own brave new world and it scared them a little.

"Are you ready for this Lexi?" Paisley asked her softly.

"I guess. Why do I feel so nervous? I'm usually full of confidence," Lexi replied.

"It will be okay Lexi. I'm here," Paisley said with a smile and Lexi couldn't help but feel a little better.

"I have to make amends with people who probably hate me, but it's the only way to do this right. Okay...let's do this," Lexi said and then took a deep breath before entering.

For the first time Lexi stepped into the hallways with truly open eyes. She had always been so self absorbed that she never paid any attention to those around her. It shocked her to see how people looked at her and how they whispered to each other as she passed.

"My god...they all hate me," she whispered.

"That's not true. Don't be so hard on yourself," Paisley whispered back and gently squeezed Lexi's hand.

As she walked she caught snippets of conversation. Apparently everyone expected her to be too caught up in her own world to notice, because she heard some nasty things being said.

"Haughty bitch," she heard someone say.

Lexi was so shocked that she stopped watching where she was going and walked right into Chyna, who was walking the other way.

"Ow! Watch it!" Lexi yelled, but she realized that was the wrong reaction and quickly changed her tune. "I mean...sorry Chyna. That was my fault."

Chyna was so confused that she had no idea how to react. She stood there in confusion as Lexi dusted her off and straightened her clothes for her.

"There you go. You look nice today," Lexi said awkwardly.

"Um...thanks? Are you feeling okay Lexi?" Chyna asked.

"I've decided to turn over a new leaf. From now on it's no more Miss Mean Lexi."

"Okay, no offense Lexi, but I've been tricked by you pretending to be nice before. I'm not falling for it this time," Chyna said and then walked away.

Lexi was left feeling confused and hurt. Was it going to be this hard convincing everyone she had changed? Would no one believe her?

"Well that sucked!" Lexi said in frustration.

"It's okay it will take time," Paisley said reassuringly.

They then made their way to their lockers to grab some books. When Lexi opened hers she was met with the realization of just how self centered she had become. Her entire locker door was covered in mirrors and pictures of herself. Without a second thought she removed the mirrors and threw them in the trash.

"Why did you do that?" Paisley asked in shock.

"I felt disgusted with myself for being that self absorbed."

"But now you'll have...," Paisley started to say and then leaned over the trash to count before saying, "28 years of bad luck."

"Wow...did you just do that math in your head?" Lexi asked in shock.

"Don't act so surprised," Paisley said, sounding slightly hurt.

"You're right. I'm sorry. This will take some getting used to. We formed some bad habits," Lexi said ashamedly.

"It's okay. Besides, you're not the only one good at math."

"Shh, no one's supposed to know about that," Lexi whisper yelled.

Paisley just laughed as Lexi turned back to her locker. As Lexi looked at all the photos of herself an idea formed.

"I should put a picture of the two of us up here instead," she said to Paisley.

Lexi then pulled out her cell phone and posed side by side with Paisley before taking a picture.

"There! Much better," Lexi said.

She then started pulling the pictures of herself down. As she gathered them one fell to the ground. She bent to pick it up, but someone grabbed it first. Lexi stood up to see a boy with nearly shoulder length brown hair, bright green eyes, and a dimpled smile, standing in front of her. He looked familiar, but she couldn't remember his name. She thought to herself that he would be cute if he wasn't wearing such thick rimmed glasses.

"Nice picture," he said with a smile.

"Thanks...you look so familiar to me. What's your name?" Lexi asked.

"I'm Blake. I sit behind you in Biology."

"Right! I'm so sorry I didn't remember your name," Lexi said in embarrassment.

"It's okay. I didn't expect you to know it," Blake replied.

"No, it's not okay. I think I've cheated off your paper a few times. I should know your name. Blake, it's good to officially meet you," Lexi said and extended her hand.

"It's good to officially meet you too," he replied with a smile and then placed the picture in her outstretched hand.

"No silly. I'm trying to shake your hand."

"Oh...right," he said with a laugh and then shook her hand. "Well I'll see you around Lexi."

"Bye," Lexi said as he walked off.

"I think he likes you," Paisley then said.

"What makes you say that?" Lexi asked.

"I don't know. Lets just call it indigestion."

"What? Wait...Paisley you promised," Lexi said in frustration.

"Sorry, I meant intuition. Old habits are hard to break," Paisley responded in shame.

"Well we will just have to keep each other accountable. You keep me nice and I'll keep you smart," Lexi said.

The two of them then made their way to math class. When they arrived they found Cameron sitting at his desk trying to stare a hole through his homework.

"Are you okay Cameron?" Lexi asked.

"I can't figure this last problem out!" he said in frustration.

Paisley walked over to him and glanced down at the page for a moment.

"The answer is 7."

"Thanks Paisley. Wait...Paisley?" Cameron exclaimed.

"What? Math is my best subject," Paisley responded with pride.

"It is?"

"Yup!" she replied and then fished her report card out and showed it to Cameron.

"Paisley! These are really good grades!" Cameron said in shock.

"I know!" Paisley said with a wide grin.

"Am I in bizarro world? Am I dreaming?" Cameron asked and then pinched himself. "Ouch! Definitely not dreaming."

"Cameron! Paisley is very smart and she's going to start showing that! So don't act so surprised!" Lexi said defensively.

"Sorry Paisley. You know I always wondered about that. You made good grades when we were kids."

"I never stopped. I just started pretending to be something I'm not, but that's over now," Paisley said and gave Lexi a smile.

"Well good for you Paisley!" Cameron said.

As class got under way the rest of the class were treated with a surprise. Paisley began to raise her hand to answer questions and even went to the board to solve a math problem. The room began to buzz with whispers and the praise they were giving made Paisley smile.

Lexi became emboldened by Paisley's courage in class and decided to give another try at making amends with Chyna. When she saw her later that day she pulled her aside to talk.

"I know you won't believe me when I say this, but I truly am sorry for how I've treated you Chyna," Lexi said to her.

Chyna stood in silence for a moment, studying Lexi's face for signs she was lying. When she couldn't find any she spoke.

"Do you really mean that?" Chyna asked.

"Yes, I'm trying to make amends with the people I've hurt," Lexi replied as a tear leaked from her eye.

"Oh my god...are you dying?" Chyna asked in concern.

"What? No, of course not! I'm just sick of hating myself for how I act."

"It's okay Lexi. I forgive you. I'm sorry for how I acted this morning. I was rude," Chyna responded as she hugged Lexi.

"You had every right not to believe me. I don't blame you Chyna," Lexi said as she hugged her back.

"Well this is unexpected, but I'd love to have you as a friend instead of an enemy," Chyna then said.

"Me too, and if you could tell the rest of the ANTs about this it would be great. I'm going to make amends with them too, but if you warn them first they might actually believe me. Plus...that Violet scares me a little, so I'd rather she knew ahead of time," Lexi said timidly.

"Don't worry Lexi, I will," Chyna said with a laugh.

As the day progressed two shocking stories spread around the school: Lexi was being nice and Paisley was smart. As Paisley continued showing off in class Lexi continued making amends. Some still didn't believe, but after a string of successful attempts at amends Lexi felt good. She had managed to talk to: Olive, Fletcher, Cameron, Violet (who tried to body slam her at first), and even Wacky the Wolf. Things were going great, until Lexi came face to face with an old rival.

Lexi and Paisley were walking through the hallways when Lexi stopped dead in her tracks.

"Oh no!" Lexi said.

"What's wrong?" Paisley asked.

"It's Anna!"

Anna Cole was a long time enemy of Lexi's. Anna hated her ever since Lexi had stolen her boyfriend only to break up with him a week later. Anna had a very short temper and many saw her as being even more mean than Lexi.

"Lets just go Lexi," Paisley whispered.

"No...I have to do this," Lexi replied.

"Are you crazy?"

Before Lexi could argue Anna spotted her and came over. Anna was shorter than Lexi and her head only came up to Lexi's chin, but she somehow managed to get in Lexi's face. Anna's mane of frizzy brown hair did however make her look somewhat taller. When she looked at Lexi with her cold, ice blue, eyes Lexi shivered slightly.

"Well well, I hear you've had some sort of spiritual awakening, found God or something, and now you want everyone to think you're a sweet little angel!" Anna said with Erie calm.

"Anna, I wanted to say that I'm so sorry...," Lexi started to say.

"Save it bitch! You may have fooled some people, but I know what kind of person you really are! I heard you even have your lap dog here acting like she has a brain now," Anna said, pointing at Paisley. "I don't know what kind of game you're playing, but do it somewhere else! If you talk to me again I will break your little Barbie doll face!"

Anna walked away, leaving Lexi trembling while the other students looked on. Paisley wrapped her arms around Lexi in an attempt to calm her.

"Don't listen to her. She doesn't matter," Paisley whispered.

"Lets get out of here. I just want to go home," Lexi cried.


	3. Paisley's New Gig

**A/N: I do not own ANT Farm. That belongs to Disney.**

**Chapter 3: Paisley's New Gig**

By the following morning Lexi had become determined again. She wasn't going to let the incident with Anna get her down. She had accomplished so much the day before and nothing could ruin that in her mind. When she entered the school later that morning she was greeted with a little warmer reception than the day before. Some people still whispered, but others actually smiled and waved. When she reached her locker she taped the picture of her and Paisley, that she had taken on her phone, to her locker door. She then stepped back and smiled at the picture, but then it occurred to her that she hadn't seen Paisley yet that morning.

It was getting close to time for class to start and Paisley was no where in sight. Lexi spotted Cameron walking to class and called out to him.

"Cameron, have you seen Paisley?" she asked.

"Yeah, I saw her in Skidmore's office earlier," Cameron answered.

"Is she in trouble?"

"I don't think so. She seemed happy to me," Cameron replied.

Cameron left and Lexi was as confused as ever. The bell was about to ring, but she wanted to wait for Paisley. She was on the verge of heading to class when Paisley came running over with a look of barely contained excitement.

"Guess what I just did!" Paisley said breathlessly.

"What did you do?" Lexi asked.

"I went to Skidmore and asked about being in the A.N.T. Program like you said," Paisley answered, jumping up and down excitedly.

"Are you serious? What did she say?"

"She said I could audition on Friday!" Paisley squealed.

"Paisley that's great!" Lexi said and hugged her.

"I know, and it's all thanks to you. I don't know what I'd do without you," Paisley replied a little misty eyed.

"Oh don't get all mushy on me. You had the talent all along."

The bell rang for class, bringing the two of them back down to earth, so they ran as fast as they could. They just made it inside the room before the teacher closed the door and as Lexi sat down she realized she was completely winded from running. As she regained her composure she heard someone speak to her.

"Are you okay Lexi?"

"Huh? Oh hey Blake. I'm fine...hey, where are your glasses?" Lexi asked.

"I'm wearing contacts. How do I look?" Blake responded.

"Nice. You look much better...I mean...not that you looked bad before...I'll shut up now," Lexi stammered.

"It's okay. I know I looked like a dork before," Blake said with a grin.

"Nah...you looked fine."

"You're a terrible liar Lexi, but thanks for trying. I guess the rumors are true. You have changed."

"Yeah...I have," Lexi said proudly.

As they were talking Lexi glanced down at Blake's homework and noticed his full name at the top.

"Blake R. Herring huh?" Lexi read aloud. "What does the R stand for?"

"That's a secret and I hate my last name. I'm named after a fish," he replied in embarrassment.

"It's not that bad," Lexi said.

"At least your last name isn't Houndstooth," Paisley chimed in.

"I think you have the coolest last name in school," Blake said and Paisley's face broke into the biggest smile.

Lexi felt a new fondness for Blake, simply because she knew he had just made Paisley's whole day with that comment. She was about to say more when the teacher cleared his throat.

"If you are all done talking we can begin," the teacher said with a smirk.

As was the case the day before Paisley participated in class to the surprise of the teacher and the students. By the time the bell rang again people were whispering once more. As they got up to leave Olive, who was in class with them, came over.

"Paisley I am impressed! I heard the rumors, but seeing is believing," Olive said.

"Thanks Olive," Paisley replied.

"A little birdie told me you're auditioning for the A.N.T. Program. If you need any help just ask. I have all the great plays memorized!" Olive said proudly.

"Thank you! Do you guys really want me in the program?"

"Of course! We don't have an acting prodigy yet! If the last few years have been an act then you've got it in the bag!" Olive told her.

"What bag?" Paisley asked in confusion.

Olive was unsure how to respond and Lexi was giving Paisley a stern look, but Paisley just laughed.

"I was just messing with you guys. You see...ACTING!" Paisley said with a wink.

"Nice! Well I'll see you around Paisley," Olive replied and started to leave before Paisley stopped her.

"Um...Olive, could I talk to you in private?" Paisley whispered.

"Sure, come with me."

"Okay. Lexi I'll see you at lunch," Paisley said as they walked away.

"Sure...bye," Lexi said in confusion. "I wonder what that was about," she added after they were gone.

When Lexi arrived at lunch she saw Paisley sitting at a table with Cameron. The two of them were drinking sodas and talking, but when Lexi got close enough to hear the two of them burped simultaneously. They both laughed about it until Paisley saw Lexi and then she got a look of guilt.

"Sorry, old habit," Paisley said ashamedly.

"What? You weren't acting dumb. You've always had a silly personality and there's nothing wrong with that. I don't want you to stop being who you really are Paisley," Lexi said as she sat down.

"Good, because I would hate to stop celebrating our Burp Day," Cameron said in relief.

"Isn't that in March?" Lexi asked.

"It is, but we were just toasting to Paisley's audition," Cameron explained.

"Well in that case let me have a go," Lexi said and then took a sip of Paisley's drink before letting out her own burp.

People stared, but Lexi didn't care anymore. The three of them spent the rest of lunch laughing, joking, burping, and being unabashedly silly. It was invigorating for Lexi to not care what people thought of her. She truly felt alive for the first time in years.

Over the next few days the ANTs and Cameron came over to Lexi's house to help Paisley practice for her audition. They discovered that Olive had an exhaustive knowledge of plays, but they also discovered that Paisley was amazing at acting.

Everyone took turns reading lines with Paisley and acting out scenes. At one point they even had Paisley act opposite Lexi's creepy clown statue. When the day of the audition arrived Lexi took a seat outside Skidmore's office while Paisley went inside. Lexi found herself fidgeting out of nervousness. She really wanted things to go well for Paisley. After what seemed like an eternity Paisley emerged with a completely straight face.

"Well?" Lexi asked.

"I did it! I'm an ANT!" Paisley said excitedly.

"I'm so proud of you!" Lexi said as she hugged Paisley.

They made their way to the ANT Farm, where Paisley was met with applause. Gibson gave her the traditional greeting, with Olive mocking him of course. As everyone greeted Paisley Lexi stepped back to let her have her moment. She couldn't help but smile at how overjoyed Paisley was, especially when she was presented with her ANT Pad. Paisley held the tablet up for Lexi to see and Lexi found herself giggling at Paisley's child-like wonder. So much had changed for the better in just one week, but little did Lexi know, the biggest surprise of all was waiting just around the corner.

When Lexi and Paisley arrived at school Monday morning Paisley was absolutely engrossed in her new ANT Pad.

"This thing is so cool!" Paisley said without looking up.

"I know, but you should watch where you're going," Lexi replied.

Lexi had nothing to worry about as Paisley managed to navigate through the crowd without looking all the way to their lockers. As Lexi opened her locker Paisley continued playing with the tablet.

"There's an app on here where you can change the sound of your voice. You have to hear this!" Paisley said, but when Lexi didn't respond Paisley looked up.

Lexi was rooted in place in shock. She held a small note in her hands and was staring at it with her mouth hanging open.

"What's that?" Paisley asked.

"It's...a love letter. I have a secret admirer!" Lexi said in complete disbelief.


	4. It's a Secret to Everybody

**A/N: I do not own ANT Farm. That belongs to Disney.**

**Chapter 4: It's a Secret to Everybody**

"Oh my god Lexi! This is so exciting! What does the note say?" Paisley said as she practically shook with excitement.

Lexi moved in close so that no one could hear and began to read the note quietly to Paisley.

Dear Lexi,

I am glad to see that you are finally letting your inner beauty shine as brightly as your outer beauty. I always knew you had it in you. Now the light inside you shines for everyone to see. Take heart, because although some still refuse to see it, what I see is beautiful.

Love,

Your Secret Admirer

"Aww, Lexi that is so sweet. Who do you think it is?" Paisley asked anxiously.

"I have no idea! I don't understand. I've never had a secret admirer before. Most guys aren't afraid to tell me they like me," Lexi said in confusion.

"So are you saying you don't like this?" Paisley asked disappointedly.

"I didn't say that! This letter is so sweet, but it could be anybody. What if it's some creepy nerd?"

"Lexi!"

"Sorry! Like you said, old habits are hard to break," Lexi said in shame.

"Well I think this could be really good for you. So keep an open mind," Paisley replied.

"I will. I promise. So, who do you think it is Paisley?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's one of the ANTs," Paisley responded.

"What? Like Fletcher or Angus? They're a little young for me," Lexi said incredulously.

"I was just throwing ideas out there."

The two of them spent the rest of the day speculating on who it could be, but neither could agree on anyone in particular. However, when Lexi accompanied Paisley to the ANT Farm, later that day, she kept a wary eye on the boys; so much so that Angus became quite paranoid.

Lexi had found it awkward at first spending so much time around the ANTs, but soon the awkwardness faded and she actually enjoyed herself. They were still drastically different from her personality-wise, but they accepted her even though she had treated them horribly. It also didn't hurt that they were bringing happiness to Paisley's life, and for that Lexi respected them deeply.

Lexi received two more notes from her admirer, throughout the week, along with some roses. The notes were always beautifully written in calligraphy so that Lexi wouldn't recognize the handwriting. Each one made Lexi feel loved and special in a way that no boyfriend ever had. She had never realized how little actual romance she had in her life until that point. For this reason Lexi carried every note in her backpack. One day Paisley even caught Lexi sniffing the note.

"What are you doing?" Paisley asked with a laugh.

"Trying to see if his scent is on the note. Maybe I will recognize it," Lexi replied.

"You have got to be kidding me," Paisley playfully joked.

"Hey! That's my line! I know it's silly, but oddly enough I do smell something familiar, but I can't quite place it."

"Really?" Paisley asked in shock.

"Yeah, but it's okay. I don't really want to spoil the surprise of who it is anyway," Lexi said and then kissed the note before putting it into her backpack.

"Hey Lexi...do you want to come over after school?" Paisley then asked.

"I wish I could Paisley, but I have stuff I have to do. I can come over tomorrow though."

"Oh...okay," Paisley replied disappointedly.

"I'm sorry Paisley."

"It's okay. Don't worry about it."

Lexi felt bad, but she had another session with Dr. Roland and didn't want Paisley to know. This time Lexi decided to go without her disguise as she no longer cared what people thought of her. Dr. Roland noticed right away when Lexi walked in and decided to comment.

"No disguise! I'm impressed," Dr. Roland said.

"You'll be even more impressed to know that I took your advice and started making amends," Lexi replied proudly.

"How has that worked out for you?"

"Great...for the most part. I told Paisley what she means to me and we promised each other to change for the better. She agreed to stop acting dumb and I agreed to stop being mean. Our friendship has never been stronger. She means so much to me," Lexi said with a warm smile.

"That's wonderful Lexi. I'm so glad, but it sounds like not everyone was so forgiving," Dr. Roland replied.

"There was one girl, Anna Cole, I think I told you about her before."

"Yes you have. What happened?"

"She said some nasty things and threatened me," Lexi said sadly.

"Don't let one failure deter you. She will come around eventually, and if she doesn't then you have plenty of people who do care about you," Dr. Roland said reassuringly.

"I know. In fact...I now have a secret admirer at school."

"Really?" Dr. Roland asked with a smile while making a quick note in her file.

"Yeah, he's been leaving these sweet notes and flowers," Lexi replied with a slight blush.

"How do you feel about this?"

"At first I was confused. None of my relationships have ever been what I'd call romantic. I mean, there was kissing and...other stuff, but no real romance. This is kind of new for me and I find myself feeling giddy and excited."

"Is there anyone you hope is the secret admirer?" Dr. Roland asked.

"I...don't really know," Lexi answered.

She was caught off guard by the question as her mind began to race. Who did she want it to be? She couldn't help but feel that there was someone. She couldn't shake the feeling that the answer was obvious, but she had no idea who it was.

"That's okay Lexi. I look forward to seeing how it turns out. This could be good for you."

"That's what Paisley said," Lexi said with a laugh.

"Really? Well she's right. Listen to her," Dr. Roland replied.

All through the rest of the day Dr. Roland's question nagged at Lexi. She still couldn't decide on who she wanted her admirer to be. She even had trouble sleeping that night because of it. The next morning she had to stop and get coffee before school to keep herself awake. When she arrived she found an equally exhausted looking Paisley waiting at her locker. When she took a closer look it appeared that Paisley had been crying.

"Paisley are you okay?" Lexi asked in concern.

"I'm fine...it's nothing," Paisley said and tried to turn her head away so Lexi wouldn't see her tears.

"Paisley you can tell me," Lexi replied and then placed a hand on Paisley's arm.

"Ow!" Paisley cried out and moved her arm away.

"Paisley what happened to your arm!?"

"Nothing! I just slept on it wrong."

"I know that's not true. Please tell me what happened!" Lexi pleaded.

"It's...my parents. Their fighting is getting worse and I tried to get involved. My Dad was drunk and he grabbed me by the arm. He didn't mean to hurt me, I'm sure it was an accident," Paisley cried.

"Oh Paisley! This was why you wanted me to come over wasn't it? I should have changed my plans!"

"It's not your fault Lexi. You didn't know."

"You probably tried to tell me before, but I was too self absorbed to care," Lexi said in shame.

"No. I didn't tell you because I didn't want to burden you with my problems," Paisley responded meekly.

"My god Paisley, how much have you sacrificed for me over the years? Let me help you!"

"Okay. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before," Paisley cried as the two of them hugged.

"It's okay, but remember I love you and would do anything for you! I'm not the old Lexi anymore."

Paisley was rendered momentarily speechless by Lexi's words. She began to cry harder, but she also smiled. She then kissed Lexi on the cheek and finally spoke.

"I love you too Lexi."

"After school I will go with you to your house. You're going to pack some stuff and stay at my house for the weekend. Okay?" Lexi said.

"Okay Lexi. Thank you so much," Paisley answered with an attempt at a smile.

"Any time. You're my best friend."


	5. Reality Check

**A/N: I do not own ANT Farm. That belongs to Disney.**

**Chapter 5: Reality Check**

After school Lexi drove Paisley to her house. The two of them sat in the car for a moment while Paisley worked up her nerve to go inside. She was shaking slightly from nerves.

"It will be okay Paisley. I will be by your side. We don't have to stay any longer than it takes to feed your parrots and pack your stuff," Lexi said softly.

"Okay," was all Paisley could say.

"When we get inside just head straight for the stairs."

"Got it," Paisley replied with a weak smile.

The two of them stepped out of the car and then made their way to the house. Paisley then opened the front door as quietly as possible. She didn't see her dad in the living room, so she assumed the coast was clear and they made their way to the stairs. As they reached the bottom step a voice called out from the kitchen.

"Paisley! Get over here! Now!" her dad yelled.

Paisley nervously made her way to the kitchen with Lexi at her side. When they entered the kitchen they found her dad standing there drinking a beer. When he saw Lexi he scowled.

"Yes Daddy?" Paisley asked.

"Did I say Lexi could come over?" he asked gruffly.

"Mom said..."

"I'm in charge here! Not your Mom! Got that!?" he yelled as he slammed his beer can down on the counter, splattering beer onto Paisley.

"Yes Daddy."

"I don't want you hanging around Lexi anymore. She's a bad influence," he then said with distaste.

"How am I...," Lexi tried to say.

"You're a slut! Always going on about your many boyfriends and dressing like a whore!"

"Don't talk about Lexi like that!" Paisley screamed and then covered her mouth in shock at her own outburst.

"Don't you yell at me! You're getting just as bad as Lexi! The way you dress and act...I didn't raise you that way! Tell me...how many boys have you been with?" he yelled at Paisley.

"Been with?" Paisley asked in confusion.

"You know what I mean!"

"None! I swear Daddy!"

"Liar! Or maybe you really didn't understand me. I forgot I'm dealing with an idiot!" he continued to yell.

"She's not an idiot!" Lexi screamed.

"Don't you yell at me in my own home you whore!" he then yelled at Lexi.

"Stop it! Just stop it!" Paisley yelled as she threw her backpack onto the counter.

Unfortunately her backpack was partially open and her ANT Pad fell out. Her dad noticed and picked it up before Paisley could even move.

"What's this!? Where did you get the money to buy this!? From whoring!?" he asked as he waved it in her face.

"No! I didn't buy it. It was..."

"So you stole it!?"

"No Daddy! It was a gift..."

"From a boy!?" he asked with fury in his eyes.

"No, from the school, for joining the A.N.T. Program!" Paisley cried.

"What the hell is that!?"

"It stands for Advanced Natural Talents. It's a group of prodigies!" Paisley explained.

"What would a group of prodigies want with a dumbass like you?" he asked with a horrible laugh.

"She's not a dumbass! She's a talented actress and you would know that if you actually cared about her!" Lexi yelled.

"I swear skank, one more word from you..."

"Enough!" Paisley interjected.

"You expect me to believe this shit!? I know how you really got this iPad! You got it from a boy and I bet you did something REAL special to get him to buy it for you!" he then said with a leer.

"That's disgusting!" Paisley replied.

"I won't have my daughter trading sexual favors for gadgets!" he said and then did something that made Paisley's heart sink.

He took the ANT Pad and began smashing it, screen first, against the corner of the kitchen counter. He did this until it was in pieces, laughing the whole time.

"Daddy no!"

"You're nothing but an ungrateful little brat! You're no actress! The only acting you do is when you bat your little eyes at some boy while you're on your knees..."

***SLAP!***

Lexi slapped Mr. Houndstooth before she even realized what she was doing. She had enough of his disgusting remarks and lost complete control. She hit him so hard that he stumbled back into a chair and flipped over onto his back, with his legs up in the air.

"Lexi what have you done!?" Paisley yelled in shock.

Mr. Houndstooth lay on his back, struggling like a turtle laying on its shell, as he made pathetic little noises. Lexi stood over him with a look of rage.

"Your daughter is beautiful, talented, and smart! How dare you!" Lexi yelled in his face.

"Well if that's how you feel then maybe the two of you should run off together like a couple of dykes!" he yelled defiantly.

"That's it! You're nothing but a pervert!"

Lexi turned with a look of fury in her eyes so intense that it scared Paisley a little. Lexi then spotted a set of knives and started to move, but Paisley stopped her.

"Lexi NO!" Paisley yelled as she pulled Lexi back.

Paisley then reached down, scooped up what was left of her ANT Pad, and her backpack, before dragging Lexi to the door.

"Let's go Lexi!" Paisley said.

Once they were outside the reality of what happened dawned on Lexi and she began to cry. Her hand throbbed in pain, but she was more worried about what she had almost done.

"My god Lexi! I thought you were going to kill him for a second there!" Paisley said in fear.

"I...I don't know what came over me. It was like I almost blacked out. All I saw was red! What's wrong with me Paisley?" Lexi asked in tears.

Paisley pulled Lexi into an embrace and tried to calm her down.

"It's okay Lexi. Nothing is wrong with you. Thank you so much for defending me," Paisley whispered.

"I'll always be there for you Paisley. Always! Now let's get out of her before he comes after us."

"Oh no! My Mom! She can't come home to that!" Paisley exclaimed.

"We'll call her at work and tell her what happened, but we need to get you out of here. You'll stay with me as long as you need. For now you can wear my clothes," Lexi replied reassuringly.

The two of them quickly got in the car and left. On their way to Lexi's house Paisley called her mom and explained the situation. Her mom agreed to go stay with her sister for a few days and this made Paisley feel slightly better. Lexi's parents were more than happy to let Paisley stay as long as she needed. After a shower and a nice meal Paisley was finally calming down, or so it seemed.

Late that night Lexi was awakened by the sound of Paisley, who was sleeping next to her, crying to herself. Lexi rolled over and wrapped her arms around Paisley and held her close.

"It's okay. I'm here. He can't hurt you anymore," Lexi whispered to her.

Paisley continued to cry into Lexi's shoulder. Lexi could feel her body trembling and longed for Paisley to find peace. As she held her in her arms Lexi began to sing softly to Paisley until she fell asleep.

On Monday morning everyone sat on the couch in the ANT Farm, with the remains of Paisley's ANT Pad laying on the table in front of them.

"What am I going to do? Skidmore said that if I broke it then I'd have to pay for it myself," Paisley cried.

"But you didn't break it, your Dad did. Surely Skidmore will understand," Fletcher replied consolingly.

"Fletcher! When have you ever known Skidmore to be understanding?" Olive asked in annoyance.

"Paisley don't worry. We're all going to pitch in to get you a new ANT Pad. You're one of us now and we have your back," Chyna said.

"Really? Thanks guys. You're the best!" Paisley responded with a smile.

Lexi couldn't help but feel a new respect for Chyna and the ANTs. She decided to pull Chyna aside and tell her that.

"That was a really nice thing you just did Chyna. Thank you so much," Lexi said.

"It's no problem. We're glad to have Paisley here and we will help out any way we can. In fact we plan on going with Paisley to her house tomorrow so she can get her stuff. Her Dad won't try anything with all of us there," Chyna replied.

"I've always misjudged you Chyna. You really are a great friend," Lexi said and then hugged Chyna.

"Thank you Lexi."

"You're welcome. You know Paisley is really happy here in the A.N.T. Program. She's finally getting to be herself again," Lexi said as she looked at Paisley with a look of pure fondness.

When Chyna didn't answer Lexi turned to find Chyna grinning at her.

"What? You're creeping me out a little," Lexi said.

"Did you really knock Paisley's Dad out?" Chyna asked.

"Well not OUT really, but I did knock him on his ass," Lexi answered with a smirk.

"Paisley is lucky to have you in her life," Chyna said before rejoining the others.

Lexi then excused herself to go to the restroom; however, on her way back she was distracted by a familiar voice around the corner. Lexi recognized the voice as Blake from Biology class. She found herself curious and decided to listen in as her old love of gossip took over.

"...don't know how to admit my feelings in person. I'm better at putting that stuff in writing," Blake said to an unknown person.

"You have to meet in person eventually," the unknown voice replied.

"I know, but I'm nervous."

Lexi couldn't believe what she was hearing. Did that mean what she thought it meant? She almost went over to Blake, but she decided to wait and see how things played out. She then quickly made her way back to the ANT Farm and motioned for Paisley to come over.

"What's up Lexi?" Paisley asked.

"I know who my secret admirer is!" Lexi whisper yelled.

"You do?" Paisley asked in shock.

"Yeah! It's Blake!"


	6. The DefiANT Ones

**A/N: I do not own ANT Farm. That belongs to Disney.**

**Chapter 6: The DefiANT Ones**

For the rest of the day Lexi could barely contain her excitement over knowing who her admirer is. She found it hard to concentrate in classes. When the day came to an end she was overjoyed to find a new note in her locker. She was so giddy that she found it hard to open the envelope. Once she finally opened it she read it with a smile.

Dear Lexi,

It never ceases to amaze me how beautiful you are both inside and out. I heard what you did for Paisley. Your love for your friends is your greatest gift. I know you probably are wondering who I am, so I think it is time we finally meet. Meet me in the park by the school on Friday night at 7:00 PM. Go to the gazebo by the pond and I'll be waiting.

Love,

Your Secret Admirer

Lexi kissed the note and then placed it in her backpack with a huge smile.

"Was that a new note?" Paisley asked.

"Yeah! He wants to meet in person on Friday night!" Lexi replied as she practically bounced with excitement.

For some strange reason Paisley burst into a fit of giggles upon hearing the news. Lexi couldn't help but give her a strange look, so Paisley forced herself to stop.

"Sorry, I'm just excited for you," Paisley explained.

"It's okay. I thought it was cute," Lexi replied.

The two of them then made their way to the front of the school, where the ANTs were waiting to accompany Paisley to her house.

"Are you ready for this Paisley?" Chyna asked.

"I am. As long as all of you are with me I will feel safe," Paisley responded and then reached out and took Lexi's hand in hers.

They then all piled into Lexi's mom's minivan and drove to Paisley's house. When they arrived Paisley took a second to calm herself using Lexi's old "alternate nostril breathing" technique. Once she was calm she stepped out, followed by everyone else.

"Well...here we go," Paisley said and headed for the house.

As they entered the house they saw Paisley's dad sitting on the couch. He was unshaven, unwashed, and looked like he had been crying non-stop for days. When he saw all of them his mouth fell open and he couldn't speak. There was a moment's pause before Lexi and the ANTs formed a line in front of Paisley. Violet stood there, staring at him and cracking her knuckles menacingly.

"We don't want any trouble. Paisley is just here to collect her things," Lexi said.

He seemed stunned for a moment longer and then he simply nodded his head. Everyone then made their way to the stairs, but as they started to climb he finally spoke.

"Paisley I'm so sorry!" he cried in a hoarse voice.

Paisley stopped and looked at him, unsure of what to say. When she didn't speak he continued talking.

"I know you must hate me," he said pathetically.

"I don't hate you Dad," Paisley quietly replied.

"You have every right to. Lord knows I hate myself. I'm going to get help, I promise. I'll leave tonight, so tell your Mother that she can come home."

"Okay Dad...I will," Paisley said and then continued up the stairs.

"Lexi wait," Mr. Houndstooth then said.

Lexi stopped walking and turned to face him warily.

"I'm sorry for what I said to you. You're the best thing to ever happen to Paisley. I see that now," he continued.

"Are you really going to get help?" Lexi asked skeptically.

"Yes, I promise."

"I pray to God you really mean that," Lexi said and then turned to go.

"I know what you were about to do to me before Paisley stopped you," he called out.

"What?" Lexi asked as she turned around in shock.

"Part of me wishes you had gone through with it," he replied sadly.

"I would never be able to live with myself if I did."

"Do you love my Daughter?" Mr. Houndstooth asked suddenly.

"Of course I do! What kind of question is that!?" Lexi answered.

"Then be good to her and take care of her," was all he said before placing his head in his hands and crying.

When Lexi turned around she saw Paisley positively beaming with joy at her, so she smiled. Everyone then made their way to Paisley's room. When they walked in Paisley's parrots immediately perked up.

"Morning Paisley," one parrot said.

"Silly bird, it's not morning," Paisley responded.

"Silly bird," the parrot repeated.

While everyone gathered up clothes Paisley refilled the feed for her birds. With everyone working together it took no time at all to get the job done. Soon they were heading back downstairs carrying her bags and birdcage. When they reached the door Paisley turned to her dad.

"Goodbye Dad," she said.

"Goodbye Paisley. Next time you see me I will be a new man. I promise," he replied.

"I hope so," Paisley said and then walked out the door.

Lexi dropped the ANTs off, back at the school, with many thanks and hugs. Then it was just Lexi and Paisley in the car for the trip to Lexi's house. As they drove Paisley stared out the window in silence as a tear ran down her face. Lexi then reached over and gently squeezed her hand.

"Are you okay?" Lexi asked.

"Yeah. I was just thinking," Paisley replied.

"It's going to be okay Paisley. You were very brave today."

"Thank you Lexi."

"You're welcome. I love you Paisley," Lexi said with a warm smile.

"I love you too, and...I...um..."

"What is it Paisley?"

"Lexi I'm...," Paisley started to say, but stopped.

"Is something wrong?" Lexi asked in concern.

"No...it's nothing. It's just been a long couple of days. That's all," Paisley replied and then went back to staring out the window.

Paisley remained silent the rest of the drive, but Lexi knew there was something Paisley wasn't telling her.


	7. Seeing Red

**A/N: I do not own ANT Farm. That belongs to Disney.**

**Chapter 7: Seeing Red**

That night Paisley's dad left as he promised and her mom returned the next day. Paisley went back to sleeping at her own house again and Lexi couldn't help but feel a little disappointed. However, Lexi knew that it was good for Paisley to be with her mom. As the school week came to a close Lexi found herself feeling both nervous and excited about Friday night, but she also noticed that Paisley seemed distant. They still spent time together, but something was definitely weighing on Paisley's mind. Whenever Lexi asked about it Paisley simply said she was worried about her dad, but Lexi thought there was more.

When Friday finally arrived Lexi found herself extremely nervous. The time was moving at a snail's pace and for some reason Lexi had developed a feeling that something was wrong. She had no idea what it could be, so she chalked it up to nerves. When the end of the school day finally arrived Lexi pulled out the last admirer note and reread it to make sure she had the details right. Unfortunately she stopped paying attention to where she was going and ran right into someone. The impact made her drop the note to the ground and before she could even bend down someone snatched it up. She then heard the voice of the last person she wanted see.

"Watch it Barbie!" Anna Cole yelled.

"Anna I'm sorry!" Lexi said.

It was too late as Anna already had the note and was reading it. Lexi's heart dropped as Anna read through the note with a look of disgust.

"Oh barf! You have a secret admirer!? Who in their right mind would want you!?" Anna asked incredulously.

"Give me that!" Lexi yelled.

"Take it from me bitch! I've already read it. Maybe I'll show up at the park and steal him from you like you stole my boyfriend!"

"Leave her alone!" Paisley interjected.

"Oh look, the dummy has a backbone at least. Too bad you don't have a cerebellum. Oops...was that too big of a word for you?" Anna taunted Paisley.

Paisley looked furious for a moment, but then a smile appeared on her face.

"Perhaps I do lack the cognizance to comprehend your elaborate verbiage, but as you so eloquently put it I possess the adequate vertebrae to withstand your onslaught of insults," Paisley said with a smirk.

Anna was left momentarily speechless by Paisley's words, so Paisley turned to Lexi with a smile.

"Oh look Lexi, she's dumbfounded!" Paisley said while pointing at Anna.

"Paisley look out!" Lexi yelled, but it was too late.

Anna floored Paisley with a punch to the face...and then it happened. Lexi snapped and began to see red again. Before she realized what she was doing Lexi tackled Anna to the ground. She then began punching Anna repeatedly in the face. Again and again Lexi's fist made contact with Anna's nose until she felt it break. Blood spurted from Anna's nose onto the floor and onto Lexi as well. Lexi was lost in a fury and showed no signs of stopping until someone yelled her name.

"Lexi STOP!"

Lexi froze in mid-punch and looked up to see a furious Principal Skidmore standing over her. When Lexi looked back down she was horrified by what she saw. A bloody Anna was holding her hands up and was begging for mercy.

"No more...please no more," she pleaded.

"What have I done?" Lexi whispered to herself.

"Lexi, come with me now!" Skidmore said as she grabbed Lexi by the arm and dragged her to her feet.

Lexi looked over to see Paisley sitting against the wall, crying uncontrollably, and Lexi wanted to take her in her arms so badly.

"I said now Lexi!" Skidmore repeated. "You! David! Take Ms. Cole to the nurses office quickly!"

Lexi reluctantly followed Skidmore in silence. Her thoughts raced as they walked. She wondered what was wrong with herself. As she walked she caught random words like: crazy, unstable, and psycho. She then began to wonder if they were right. Was she becoming a danger to those around her? She couldn't even bare the thought of hurting Paisley.

When they arrived at Skidmore's office Skidmore simply pointed at the chair in front of her desk and Lexi sat down. Once Skidmore sat herself down she spoke.

"What the hell happened out there!?" Skidmore yelled, causing Lexi to jump.

"She hit Paisley and I lost control," Lexi said quietly.

"I'll say! Do you realize what might have happened if I hadn't stopped you?"

"Yes and I'm sorry!"

"You better hope her parents don't file assault charges!" Skidmore said sternly.

"What!?"

"You beat her pretty badly Lexi!"

Lexi began to shake with fear. She didn't want to go to jail.

"For now I will be putting you on probation and giving you a month of detention, but if they press charges I will have to suspend you!" Skidmore continued.

"I understand," Lexi replied meekly.

"I'm showing you some leniency because I am well aware of your past, but I highly suggest you seek counseling."

"I'm already seeing a psychologist."

"Good! That would explain the positive changes I've seen in you as of late. I know I don't always act like it, but I actually do care about all of you," Skidmore said in a more comforting tone.

"I know...thank you."

Lexi had to sit there while Skidmore called her mom and she could hear her yelling over the phone. Her mom told her to come straight home after school and Lexi obeyed. When she got home her mom greeted her with a look of deepest sorrow and disappointment. Her mom spent the next hour on the phone with Anna's mom, trying to smooth things over. Lexi sat in the other room because she couldn't stand to listen. Finally her mom entered the room with some news.

"She won't be pressing charges."

"Thank God," Lexi said in relief.

"I know you were defending Paisley, but you went too far Lexi!" her mom yelled.

"I know! I'm sorry!"

"She said she feared for her life!" her mom continued.

"I'm so sorry Mom!"

"Honey what's happening with you? Are the sessions with Dr. Roland not helping?"

"They're helping more than I thought possible Mom!" Lexi replied.

"Then what's wrong?"

"I don't know!"

"I'm going to have to ground you for a month. No TV, no phone, and no computer while you're grounded. You can talk with your friends at school!"

Suddenly it hit home to Lexi what that meant.

"Wait! No, Mom! I'm supposed to meet my secret admirer at the park tonight! He'll be waiting for me!"

"You should have thought about that before fighting! I'm sorry, but my decision is final!" her mom replied.

"That's not fair! Everything will be ruined!"

"I don't think you realize how serious this is Lexi! The reason Anna's parents aren't pressing charges is because I offered to help pay her medical bills!"

"Mom...I'm so sorry," Lexi said in shame.

Lexi went to her room and threw herself onto her bed without changing out of her school clothes. She finally began to notice that her hand was throbbing in pain, but she didn't care. She didn't bother to get an ice pack or medicine, because the pain was a reminder to her. It reminded her that she wasn't safe to be around anymore. She began to think that being shut up in her room all weekend was for the best. In her mind Blake was better off without her. If she wasn't facing expulsion she almost didn't want to bother going to school on Monday.

At some point Lexi drifted off to sleep, fully clothed and on top if her covers. She didn't remember falling asleep, but she did remember being awakened. Someone was throwing small pebbles at her bedroom window and she almost ignored it until it became too much to bear. She went over to the window and saw Paisley standing in the yard, so she made her way downstairs quietly. She slipped outside and Paisley came running over.

"Are you okay Paisley?" Lexi asked quietly.

"I'm fine. It's you I'm worried about. Are you okay?" Paisley asked.

"No...I'm not. I'm grounded, on probation, and I almost could have gone to jail. I stood Blake up, so he probably hates me now. Oh...and to top it off I'm losing my mind," Lexi said coldly.

"You're not losing your mind Lexi."

"You don't know how it felt to lose control. It was just like what happened with your Dad. Something is wrong with me Paisley!"

"Oh Lexi," Paisley said and then tried to hug her, but Lexi backed away. "Lexi?"

"I'm not safe to be around right now Paisley. I'm going crazy and I'm afraid you'll get hurt."

"That's nonsense! You're not going crazy!" Paisley cried.

"Yes I am."

"Then let me help you!" Paisley pleaded.

"You can't Paisley. Please just go home," Lexi said.

Paisley stood there in silence for a moment, looking worried. Something in Paisley's eyes made Lexi feel horrible about herself.

"It's happening again," Paisley said in fear.

"What is?" Lexi asked in confusion.

"The darkness...it's back! I can't lose you Lexi. I love you too much!"

"And I love you too much to put you in danger Paisley!"

"Tell me what happened to you. Let me in so I can help," Paisley continued to plead.

"I...can't."

"Please just...," Paisley tried to say.

"Paisley just GO HOME!" Lexi yelled and immediately regretted it.

The look on Paisley's face was heart wrenching. Paisley began to tremble as she turned and walked away with her arms wrapped around herself. When Lexi reentered the house she found her Dad at the foot of the stairs. He didn't look mad, but there was deep sorrow and disappointment on his face.

"Lexi?" he said softly.

"Goodnight Dad," Lexi said as she walked past him and up the stairs.

Lexi managed to change into some pajamas, even though her mind was racing with thoughts and emotions that threatened to crush her. She then laid down and cried herself to sleep.


	8. The Darkness

**A/N: I do not own ANT Farm. That belongs to Disney.**

**Chapter 8: The Darkness**

Lexi barely left her room the entire weekend. She just laid there in bed crying on and off and feeling sorry for herself. Her mom brought all her meals up to her room and desperately tried to get Lexi to come downstairs, but it was in vain. Finally, when Sunday night came, her mom entered her room to talk. Lexi lay on her side, with her back to the door, and didn't even bother to turn around when her mom sat down on the bed.

"Honey, we are worried about you. Will you please come downstairs?" her mom asked gently.

"I'm fine up here Mom," Lexi mumbled.

"Paisley called today. She's really worried about you too," her mom continued.

"I know, but I just can't face her right now," Lexi replied.

"What about at school?"

"I'm not going."

"Yes you are! Skidmore is very close to suspending you!" her mom yelled.

"Good! Then I'll have a reason not to go!" Lexi yelled back.

"You are not going to ruin your education young lady!"

"I...don't...care!"

"I've set up an emergency session with Dr. Roland for after school tomorrow. You need to go to it," her mom pleaded.

"Why? So I can be reminded that I'm a nutjob!?"

"Lexi you need help! I can't just watch you waste away. I can't lose you!" her mom cried.

"You sound like Paisley."

"Well she's right! If you won't do it for me then do it for her!"

"Fine! I'll go to school and I'll go to Dr. Roland!" Lexi finally said.

"Thank you. I love you honey and so does Paisley," her mom said as she left the room.

School was a nightmare for Lexi. The second she walked through the door people were whispering and staring again. It was as if the last month had never happened. All the progress she had made was down the drain. The worst part was that Paisley was avoiding her whenever she saw her. Paisley had the look of deepest hurt on her face and it tore at Lexi's heart. She couldn't concentrate in classes and she didn't even bother trying after awhile. She would have welcomed the end of the day if it weren't for her session with Dr. Roland. Once again Lexi donned her disguise, a fact that Dr. Roland was disappointed to see.

"Lexi I thought we had moved past this," Dr. Roland said sadly.

"Yeah, well that was before my life came crashing down," Lexi answered bitterly.

"What happened?"

Lexi told her everything from the confrontation with Paisley's dad to the fight with Anna. She also told her about her fears of being mentally unstable.

"Lexi you're not crazy," Dr. Roland said reassuringly.

"I wanted to kill Paisley's Dad! I almost could have killed Anna if Skidmore hadn't stopped me!" Lexi cried.

"I believe that you have been bottling your emotions up inside for so long that you don't know how to properly express them. That is why you are having these violent outbursts. I want to try something with you."

Dr. Roland then stood up and went to her supply closet. When she returned she was carrying a large stuffed dummy, which she placed on the floor in front of Lexi. Lexi just stared at the thing in confusion for a moment. To her it looked stupid, with its button eyes and goofy grin.

"What am I supposed to do with that?" Lexi asked.

"I know it will be hard, but we need to go back to what your old neighbor, Mr. Franklin, did to you. You've been holding all that anger inside for years and that's not good. I want you to pretend that doll is him and let out what you've been holding inside on it."

"I can't do this," Lexi replied.

"Yes you can. If you want to take back control of your life you have to break his grip on you first."

Lexi got down on the floor and stared at the dummy. It was just an oversized rag doll with a stupid looking face, but then she started to see his face in the features. She saw that leering face that she had once trusted. She started to feel something welling up inside her, wanting to get out.

"How could you?" she found herself whispering to it.

Of course it didn't answer back, and she didn't expect it to, but that wasn't the point.

"I trusted you! My parents trusted you!"

This time she hit the dummy in the face.

"You used to tell me how pretty I looked. You would invite me over for cookies and kool-aid!"

She started hitting it harder, angry that it still smiled at her.

"I hate you! I HATE YOU!"

It started happening again. She began to see red as she started to strangle the doll, but then something changed. She started coming back to herself as the tears flowed. It felt like the tears were washing away the anger slowly. She was finally gaining control again.

"You ruined my life!"

No, that wasn't true. She had good things in her life. She had loving parents.

"You took everything from me!"

But that wasn't true either, because she still had people who love her...like Paisley.

"You...you..."

She was so confused. So much love and hate was flowing through her at once, and something was fighting to get out. It began to build inside her like a raging storm. She could no longer hold it in...so she screamed.

It was a scream so powerful, so emotional, and so guttural, that she thought the very earth would tremble beneath her. She didn't care if she hurt her voice. She didn't care who heard her. It was like a great weight was being thrown off by the force of her scream. Finally her voice broke and she fell silent. She sat there and let the tears flow for a few minutes before Dr. Roland spoke.

"How do you feel?" she asked.

"Different...better, like a weight has finally lifted," Lexi replied hoarsely.

"You can't keep your emotions bottled up and you can't close yourself off to the people who care about you," Dr. Roland said.

"Paisley was right. I was letting the darkness swallow me up."

"Lexi I think it's time you told Paisley what happened to you when you were younger."

"You're right. It is way past time to tell her. How could I have pushed her away like that?" Lexi cried.

"It's okay. I'm sure she will forgive you."

"Thank you Dr. Roland. For everything."

"You're welcome Lexi, but I hope this isn't our last meeting."

"Of course not," Lexi replied with a smile.

"Lexi, let me give you some advice. When you feel the darkness swallowing you up just find your light," Dr. Roland said.

"My light?"

"Your light in the darkness to guide your way."

"The light in the darkness," Lexi repeated to herself.

Lexi had a good idea of who that light was...and it was time to apologize for pushing her away.

When Lexi got to school the next day she immediately sought out Paisley. When she saw her Paisley tried to walk away, but Lexi called out to her.

"Paisley please wait!" Lexi said and Paisley turned to look at her. "I'm so sorry for pushing you away. I need you."

"You really hurt me Lexi," Paisley replied.

"I know and I'm so sorry. Please don't hate me."

"I could never hate you!" Paisley said and then hugged Lexi.

"Can you forgive me?" Lexi asked.

"Of course!"

"I'm ready to tell you what caused the darkness," Lexi whispered.

"You are?" Paisley asked in surprise.

"Yes, let's go somewhere private."

Lexi led her to a corner of the empty courtyard and they sat on a bench. It took a few moments for Lexi to work up the courage to start, but Paisley waited patiently.

"Do you remember my old neighbor Mr. Franklin?" Lexi began.

"Yes, I do."

"When I was eleven he invited me over to his house. I had been over before and he was always so nice, but this time he...made me do things. Things I didn't want to do," Lexi said as tears started to flow.

"Oh Lexi!" Paisley cried and then wrapped her arms around Lexi.

"He said that if I told on him he would hurt Mom and Dad...and you. I was so scared, but eventually I told my Dad. They put him in jail, but I've been holding all this inside ever since!"

"Lexi I wish you would have told me! You know I would have been there for you!" Paisley told her.

"I was so ashamed!"

"You have nothing to be ashamed about. It wasn't your fault!"

"Oh Paisley. How could I have ever taken you for granted? I was too busy wallowing in self pity to realize what I had right in front of me," Lexi said and then kissed Paisley on the cheek.

"Oh...well...you know, I'm just glad to have you back. I thought I lost you," Paisley stammered.

"Well I'm definitely back and I have work to do. I pretty much screwed up everything I spent the last month building."

"Not everything," Paisley said with a smile.

"No, not everything," Lexi smiled back.

Lexi stood up and dusted herself off before doing her best to make herself look presentable for class. She knew her eyes were probably swollen from crying, but there was little she could do.

"I suppose I should find Blake and apologize. I think I'm going to tell him that now just isn't the right time," Lexi then said.

"Are you sure? I still think this whole admirer thing would be good for you Lexi!" Paisley replied worriedly.

"Do you really think so Paisley?"

"Yes! I just want you to be happy."

"Aww, thank you Paisley, but I still need to apologize to him and explain the whole situation," Lexi replied.

"Yeah...you definitely should talk to him," Paisley said.

Lexi managed to catch up with Blake after lunch. She found him just before he entered his classroom.

"Blake!" Lexi called out.

"Oh hey Lexi. Are you okay? I heard about your fight," Blake answered.

"Well other than being on probation with the school and grounded I'm fine, but I wanted to apologize for standing you up Friday night."

"What are you talking about?" he asked in confusion.

"It's okay Blake. I know you're my secret admirer. You don't have to hide it anymore," Lexi said with a laugh.

"Seriously, I have no idea what you're talking about. I'm not your secret admirer," Blake said.

"But...I overheard you talking in the hallways about telling someone how you feel in writing. You said you wanted meet in person and then my admirer wanted to meet right after that," Lexi tried to explain.

"Lexi I'm sorry, but I'm not him. In fact...I'm gay. You heard me talking about a guy I've been talking to online."

"Oh my god. I'm such a fool," Lexi said in shock.

"No you're not, and I'm flattered you thought it was me. I hope you find out who it really is. Oh...and if you could keep the whole gay thing on the down low, that would be great," Blake said quietly.

"Yeah...of course. Your secret is safe with me."

"Thanks Lexi. I'll see you around," Blake said and then headed into class.

Lexi was left feeling completely confused. If Blake wasn't her secret admirer...then who was?


	9. On This Day I See Clearly

**A/N: I should warn you guys this chapter does end on a cliffhanger, so don't be mad.**

**I do not own ANT Farm. That belongs to Disney.**

**Chapter 9: On This Day I See Clearly**

"So Blake isn't your secret admirer huh?" Paisley asked Lexi later that day.

"No he isn't...and you don't sound too shocked about that," Lexi replied accusingly.

"What makes you say that?" Paisley asked awkwardly.

"Paisley I know you! What aren't you telling me?"

"Fine...please don't be mad at me, but your secret admirer asked the ANTs for help with the stuff at the park, so I know who it is," Paisley replied.

"What!? Why didn't you tell me it wasn't Blake?"

"You seemed so happy it was him that I was afraid to disappoint you. I knew you would find out the truth at the park, but then the fight happened and everything went wrong. Don't worry though. Your admirer knows you're grounded and you should have a new note by the end of the day. Are you mad?"

"No Paisley I'm not mad. This was what you wanted to tell me the other day isn't it? I knew you you were holding something back."

"I've wanted to tell you for awhile now," Paisley replied timidly.

Lexi was so nervous for the rest of the day that she could barely function. She kept pestering Paisley for hints and details about her admirer, but Paisley was sworn to secrecy. Finally the end of the day arrived and Lexi approached her locker warily.

"What if it isn't in there?" Lexi asked in fear.

"It will be. Trust me," Paisley replied.

"Okay...here we go."

Lexi opened her locker and sure enough the note was laying inside. She picked it up with trembling hands and opened it slowly. As she read it her heart began to beat faster.

Dear Lexi,

Do not worry. When I heard about your fight I knew we would have to change our plans, so you didn't stand me up. I have wanted to tell you who I am for so long, but I had to build up the courage. Now I want that moment to be as special as possible. Meet me in the ANT Farm at lunch tomorrow and I will be waiting.

Love,

Your Secret Admirer

Lexi kissed the note and then handed it to Paisley so she could read it.

"There is no way I'm getting any sleep tonight. I wish it was tomorrow already," Lexi said giddily.

"Lexi I am so excited for you. You're going to love this. I'm helping set everything up and it is going to be so romantic," Paisley said with a smile.

"Thank you Paisley. You know what? When this is over we need to find someone for you. You deserve to be happy," Lexi replied.

For some reason Paisley broke into another fit of giggles when Lexi said that.

"What?" Lexi asked.

"It's nothing. That would be nice, but for now your happiness is what makes me happy," Paisley answered while trying not to giggle.

"Paisley you are so cute," Lexi said and pulled her into a hug. "Thank you for being the greatest friend I've ever had. I love you."

"I love you too Lexi."

The next day Lexi woke up before her alarm even went off. She simply couldn't stay in bed a second longer, so she got up and took a shower. She was happy for the extra time as it took forever for her to decide what to wear. She finally chose a pretty white dress with a gold belt. She then spent the rest of the morning doing her makeup and curling her hair. She wanted everything to be perfect. When she finally went downstairs her mom greeted her with a smile.

"Wow! Why are you all dressed up?" her mom asked.

"I'm finally meeting my secret admirer at lunch today," Lexi answered happily.

"Congratulations. You look stunning honey. Whoever it is will be lucky to have you."

"Thank you Mom."

"You're welcome. Would you like some breakfast?" her mom then asked.

"No thanks. I don't think I would be able to eat because I'm so nervous."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive Mom," Lexi said on her way out the door.

On the whole drive to school Lexi felt so nervous she could hardly even think. When she arrived she met Paisley out front.

"You look beautiful," Paisley said when she saw her.

"Thank you. I'm so nervous," Lexi replied.

"Don't be. Everything will be fine."

"That's easy for you to say," Lexi said with a nervous laugh.

"Are you kidding? I'm starting to feel nervous too," Paisley replied.

"Why?"

"I just want everything to be perfect for you. I want you to be happy."

"Paisley I am happy."

"Good, I'm glad," Paisley said with a sigh.

"Well we can't stay out here forever. Let's head inside," Lexi said and then held the door open for Paisley.

Paisley walked through the door and took a few steps before coming to a complete stop.

"Paisley, why did you stop?" Lexi asked.

When Paisley didn't answer Lexi walked around her and saw something that nearly made her heart stop.

"No not again! I don't want any trouble Anna!" Lexi said in fear.

Anna Cole stood in front of her with two half healed black eyes and a bandaged nose, but she seemed calm.

"It's okay. I'm not here to cause any trouble Lexi. I'm here to apologize," Anna replied.

"What!? I'm the one who should apologize," Lexi said in confusion.

"You already tried to, but I didn't listen. I was wrong about you Lexi. What you did for Paisley proves you really have changed. And I'm not just saying that because you beat the crap out of me, I mean it."

"Thank you Anna. How's your nose?" Lexi asked in relief.

"Hurts like hell, but at least now I can get that nose job I've always wanted," Anna said with a laugh.

"I said the same thing when my nose got broken," Paisley said with a laugh that brought a smile to Anna's face.

"I'm sorry I hit you Paisley. I don't get it though. You're actually smart, so what was with the act?" Anna asked Paisley.

"I was trying to help someone I love feel better about herself, but she made me realize I was actually hurting her by acting that way. Plus you can only hear people call you dumb for so long before you start to believe it," Paisley said and with the last part Anna looked at Lexi. "No, I wasn't directing that at Lexi." Paisley added.

"You meant your Dad huh? I heard Mike Tyson here knocked him out cold," Anna said with a smirk.

"Mike Tyson?" Lexi asked in annoyance.

"No offense meant. You do have a nice punch though," Anna replied.

"Thanks...I think. I'm sorry I stole your boyfriend. I was a different person then," Lexi said in shame.

"I was about to break up with him anyway. He was kind of annoying."

"Agreed," Lexi replied with a laugh.

"Well you take it easy Barbie. No hard feelings. You're alright with me," Anna said before walking away.

Lexi finally let out the breath she had been holding in relief. The onlookers seemed disappointed that a fight hadn't broken out, but Lexi was thrilled. She had been so afraid that everything was about to be ruined again.

As the day progressed Lexi began to notice the mood towards her, around school, lighten up considerably, but she found that it didn't matter. She could no longer worry about what people thought about her. The only people whose opinion mattered were the people she loved.

The first two classes moved at such a slow pace that Lexi felt like chucking a book at the clock. When lunchtime finally arrived Lexi was tingling with excitement.

"Okay Lexi, I'm off to go help set everything up. Wait for ten minutes and then head to the ANT Farm," Paisley said with a nervous smile.

"Okay, thank you Paisley. See you in a little bit," Lexi replied.

Waiting another ten minutes was practically torture to Lexi, but she endured. When the time was finally up she headed to the ANT Farm. She found Chyna standing in front of the closed door with a smile on her face. They had taped black paper over the windows in the wall and door so that Lexi couldn't see inside.

"Are you ready Lexi?" Chyna asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," Lexi replied anxiously.

"Okay Lexi, the only person inside the ANT Farm is your secret admirer, so when you open the door all will be made clear."

"Okay...let's do this," Lexi said after taking a deep breath.

"Alright Lexi...open the door."

Lexi reached out a trembling hand and opened the door. When she saw who was on the other side of the door she gasped.

"Oh my god..."


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: So here we are at the thrilling conclusion. Have you figured it out yet? Just so you know, the name of the chapter isn't "Chapter 10". The real chapter name is below. I just didn't want you guys to see it yet. So without further adieu…here we go.**

**I do not own ANT Farm. That belongs to Disney.**

**Chapter 10: The Light in the Darkness**

"Alright Lexi...open the door."

Lexi reached out a trembling hand and opened the door. When she saw who was on the other side of the door she gasped.

"Oh my god. Is this really happening?" Lexi asked in shock.

"Yes Lexi, it's really happening. At least I hope so, otherwise this is a very elaborate dream," Paisley replied with a laugh.

"Oh Paisley. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was afraid. I thought that if you found out I liked girls you wouldn't want to be my friend anymore. I was worried that you would hate me," Paisley said and then lowered her head timidly.

"Paisley!" Lexi exclaimed and then walked over to her. She gently lifted Paisley's head before saying, "I could never hate you. I love you."

"I know, but do you love me the way that I love you?" Paisley asked softly.

"If I didn't would I do this?"

Lexi leaned forward and gently kissed Paisley on the lips. It started softly, Lexi's lips lightly grazing Paisley's, but soon Paisley was wrapping her arms around Lexi and kissing her in return. As they became more comfortable the kiss deepened and Paisley began to cry lightly. Her dream was finally coming true. She was actually kissing the girl that she had loved in secret for so long. Finally they broke apart, breathless and content.

"I'm in love with you Paisley. You mean everything to me," Lexi whispered.

"I'm in love with you too Lexi," Paisley replied in tears.

"I can't believe you didn't say anything after you started sending me letters," Lexi said.

"I was still afraid. It was Olive's idea to do the secret admirer thing. She said it would give me time to work up my nerve. She did all the calligraphy on the notes. But when you thought it was Blake I didn't know what to do."

"I'm sorry about that Paisley. I'm such a fool."

"No, I'm the fool. I should have told you a long time ago," Paisley replied.

"Well I know now and that's all that matters," Lexi said and then kissed her again.

When they broke apart again Lexi noticed that there was a candle-lit table for two set up behind Paisley. There were two covered dishes sitting on the table.

"Oh wow! This really is romantic," Lexi said.

"I told you it would be. I had Olive cook your favorite meal and Fletcher was going to set off fireworks when we kissed when this was going to be at the park. He seemed to think it was a good idea," Paisley said with a laugh.

"It's perfect Paisley."

"Thank you Lexi. I know this is going to have people talking, so I'll understand if you want to keep our relationship a secret," Paisley said timidly.

"Paisley! You're my girlfriend now and I don't care what people think of it. I will never be ashamed of this or of you. You're my light Paisley," Lexi replied lovingly.

"Your light?" Paisley asked in confusion.

"My light in the darkness. With you I will never get lost in the darkness again."

Paisley began to cry tears of joy as she wrapped her arms around Lexi and kissed her again. When the kiss ended the two of them sat down to eat. As they sat down Chyna entered the room and dimmed the lights. She then picked up her violin and began to play music as Lexi and Paisley dined.

Meanwhile, in the hallway, the rest of the ANTs gathered around to watch everything unfold. When Lexi and Paisley kissed for the first time, Angus' jaw dropped, prompting Olive to slap him on the back of his head. All of the girls were crying and even Cameron, who had joined them, was crying.

"This is so romantic," Olive said.

"It would have been better with fireworks," Fletcher said under his breath.

Olive simply rolled her eyes at Fletcher and then continued to watch.

"I wish I had thought of the whole secret admirer thing for Chyna," Fletcher said sadly.

"Fletcher, I just don't think that is ever going to happen. You should really move on. There are other fish in the sea," Olive said and gently patted him on the arm.

"Oh yeah? Like who?" Fletcher asked grumpily.

"Well...I certainly didn't mean me if that's what you are implying," Olive answered awkwardly.

Fletcher looked at Olive like she was crazy and then looked away. After an awkward pause he turned back to her and asked, "Olive...do you want to...have dinner with me Friday night?"

"Sure...I have nothing better to do," Olive replied nonchalantly, but then she turned her head so that Fletcher couldn't see her smile.

Back inside the room Lexi and Paisley finished their lunch and lamented the fact that they still had classes to attend. As they got ready to leave Lexi reached down and held Paisley's hand, interlocking their fingers.

"Are you ready to face the world as my girlfriend?" Lexi asked.

"Of course," Paisley replied softly.

"Then let them talk, because I love you and I don't care who knows it."

And with that they entered the hallway hand in hand.

**THE END**

**Epilogue:**

Lexi sat on the couch in Dr. Roland's office with a smile a mile wide.

"I take it that things have gone well since our last meeting?" Dr. Roland asked.

"Everything is absolutely wonderful. I found my light like you said. It's Paisley. We're dating now. It turned out that she was my secret admirer," Lexi replied.

"That's great Lexi. I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you, and by the way, why didn't you tell me that Paisley was one of your patients too?" Lexi asked.

"I couldn't because of confidentiality. Paisley didn't want anyone to know."

"Well I wanted to thank you for all the help you've given her. She means the world to me," Lexi replied sincerely.

"You're welcome Lexi, and I happen to know that you mean the world to her as well," Dr. Roland said.

When Lexi left Dr. Roland took Lexi's file and wrote a note at the bottom of one page that read, "I'm glad Lexi finally realizes how much Paisley loves her."


End file.
